Época de Invierno
by ElizabethSullivan21
Summary: Después de tanto tiempo nuestro demonio del fuego decide volver al mundo humano, el cual se encuentra en su época de invierno, ¿A Hiei le gustará lo que llegue a pasar en está época?


Capítulo único

Diciembre, el mes donde la felicidad abunda en todos lados gracias a la navidad, por ende, también las calles estaban decoradas de la hermosa y blanca nieve, las risas de los niños jugando con ella y sus ruegos por que Santa les traiga algo en la nochebuena. Pero, al demonio de fuego detestaba ver tantos humanos por todos lados.

 __ "Tanta multitud es fastidiosa, la nieve me molesta, ¿dónde se encontrará el idiota de Kurama?"_ _ Pensaba Hiei mientras observaba todo a lo alto de un árbol

Al cansarse de observar a los humanos con esa emoción tan rara que tenía por la fecha, decidió usar su tercer ojo para conseguir el paradero del zorro. __ "¡Eso es!, el instituto" __ Saltó del árbol sin ser notado.

 **(...)**

En el instituto se podían escuchar los murmullos de todos los jóvenes sobre salir con su pareja al templo o confesarse antes de las vacaciones de invierno a su crush. Los demás guardaban sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas y no volver hasta después de dos semanas, una joven se acerco al pelirojo deteniendo su actividad

_ _**Disculpa, Minamino-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo sobre algo a solas? _**_ Kurama la observó se podía notar claramente el sonrojo de sus mejillas, los nervios en sus ojos y su timidez al dirigirse a él; era claro que quería decirle pues la mayoría de sus compañeras hablaban de declarar su amor y sabia que negarse tan rápido era muy cruel. _**_ Por supuesto, Mira-chan _**_ Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Quedaron solos por un pasillo en donde la joven tartamudeaba lo que quería decir mientras Kurama veía de reojo un árbol cubierto de la nieve. __ "¿Hiei aparecerá después de varios días?" __ Pensaba con un poco de emoción al querer ver otra vez a su compañero. _**_ ¡Me gustas mucho, Minamino-san! _**_ Volteó a mirar a la joven sin darse cuenta que su compañero llegó y lo observaba desde el mismo árbol que hace segundos atrás observaba como lo mejor que existía. **_** _ **Me halagas mucho, Mira-san, pero,**_ **_** Hizo una pequeña pausa para pensar con mayor claridad las siguientes palabras. _**_ Ya tengo una persona que me gusta_**_ Intentaba sonreír para sentirse más calmado.

 _ **_ ¿Tienes a alguien?, ¿te corresponde?, si no lo hace no me interesa intentar que la olvides_**_ Las mujeres a veces podían llegar a ser estresantes con el tema del amor. _**_ Me corresponde y soy muy feliz con esa persona a mi lado. Lo siento_**_ Hizo una leve reverencia mientras decidía marcharse rápidamente de las garras de esa mujer.

 **(...)**

Camino varias cuadras hasta llegar a un pequeña plaza desolada que se podía observar con claridad un pequeño cuerpo que sabía con exactitud quien era, por lo que decidió acercarse hasta sentarse a un lado. _**_ Vete _**_ Le dijo con un tono muy claro de mal humor.

 _ **_ Vaya, hoy pareces más amargado de lo usual. Ni siquiera me dejaste hablar _**_ Le respondió viéndolo de reojo notando que temblaba un poco por el frío así que lo abrazo para transmitirle un poco de calor

 _ **_ ¿Dónde está la humana revoltosa? _**_ Trató de decírselo con calma pero se notaba muy clarito sus celos por lo que le sacó una hermosa sonrisa al zorro. _**_ ¿Mari-chan? _**_ Le preguntó para aumentar aun más sus celos. _**_ No me importa su nombre, sabes muy bien de que humana hablo _**_ Sus celos provocaban más ternura en el otro

 _ **_ La rechacé _**_ Le dijo con calma

 _ **_ ... _**_ No le respondió

 _ **_ Le dije que me gustaba alguien muy celoso y malhumorado, ¿no estoy en lo correcto?_**_ Volteó a ver a Hiei que tenía la mirada fija en un punto vacío

 _ **_ Espero y no se acerque a ti otra vez_**_ Le hablo con suma calma.

 _ **_ ¿Si lo hace que sucedería? _**_

 _ **_ Estaré castigado por unos años por asesinar a una humana sin motivos en especifico _**_ Decía un poco más calmado pues sentía los besos mariposas del otro en su cuello. _**_ Kurama _**_ Lo llamó para captar mejor su atención, logrando que esos hermosos ojos de jade chocarán con los suyos. _**_ Vamos a tu casa que tengo frío _**_ Fue tan bajito su tono de voz que un humano no hubiera escuchado pero en este caso era distinto mientras se abrazaba fuerte al cuerpo contrario para ocultar su rostro sonrojado.

 **(...)**

Llegaron a la casa rápido y como los padres del zorro se encontraban de viajando y su hermanastro igual podían hacer cualquier cosa sin problema alguno. Después de que Kurama comiera e Hiei solamente galletas que guardaba especialmente para él fueron a la habitación para ser iluminados por los rayos de la luna que se colaban por la ventana.

Un pelirojo abrazaba con fuerza a un cuerpo más pequeño que él que se dejaba hacer todos los cariños que al otro se le ocurriera cubiertos por una manta gruesa. _**_ Hiei _**_ Lo llamó para captar mejor su atención, habló de nuevo al sentir una suave mano en su espalda que significaba que lo escuchaba. _**_ Te amo _**_ Se declaró con una voz tan suave que era capaz de acariciar hasta las orejas del otro. _**_ ¿Me amas? _**_ Se lo preguntó pues sabia que su pareja no era capaz de decírselo por si sola.

 _ **_ 51 _**_ Eso era suficiente para el pelirojo que sonrió con mucho amor para darle un beso en la mejilla al otro. _**_ ¿Todavía tienes frío? _**_ Se preocupo un poco no vaya ser que no decida venir para estas fechas.

 _ **_ No mucho _**_

 _ **_ ¿Te puedo calentar? _**_ Preguntaba picarón. _**_Conozco una excelente manera de calentarte _**_ Unió sus frentes para observar esas mejillas sonrojadas. _**_ Hazlo _**_ Le dijo con un poco de timidez.

Las caricias y besos fueron apasionados para demostrar ese amor tan grande que se sienten, en la noche que se escuchaban algunos villancicos a los lejos en otras casas, pero en una se escuchaba solamente unos gemidos suaves y jadeos. No había prisa alguna, podía hacer el amor con calma, otro día podía hacerlo con fuerza.

 _ **_ Mmm _**_ Gemía el más bajo de los dos con un poco de desesperación. _**_ Kura...¡Ah! _**_ El demonio zorro logró darle en su próstata haciendo que el cuerpo debajo suyo arqueará la espalda y gimiera un poco más alto. _**_ Ah, ahí, Kurama, ahí _**_. Sus manos fueron a parar en la espalda del otro acariciando esa cabellera roja.

Las embestidas siguieron siendo suaves pero iban directo a ese punto haciendo que el más bajo se corriera sin poder avisar, sus paredes se estrecharon más fuerte alrededor del miembro de su pareja haciendo que éste acabará dentro de él.

 _ **_ Ah _**_ Jadeó para enderezarse y echar unos mechones rebeldes que se atravesaron en su rostro. _**_ Lo siento, acabé dentro _**_ Hiei en medio de su postcoito solamente movió la cabeza hacia los lados y le sonreía para abrazarlo un poco más fuerte. _**_ Descansemos así _**_.

El pelirojo no podía descansar así no más, necesitaba descansar con una información satisfactoria para su corazón. _**_ ¿Cuándo volverás? _**_. Preguntó con un poco de tristeza mientras ocultaba su rostro en el cuerpecito de su demonio de fuego. _**_ Volveré antes del mes, te aseguro que vendré más seguido cuando empiece a caer la nieve._**_ Comentó para aferrarse con más fuerza a su pareja y quedar dormido mientras el otro sonreía con amor.

 **...Fin..**

 _ **Bueno, tenía meses que no sabía que era escribir por lo que decidí arreglar este fic un poco ahí, no voy a reconocer que no tiene fallas (Por que las tienes segurito), pero mejor que el anterior se los aseguro.**_

 _ **Iré arreglando mis fics poco a poco hasta actualizar el último que subí. Por último debo aclarar que Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece.**_

 _ **Se despide: ElizabethSulliva21**_


End file.
